Rock Story
"Rock Story" is a Brazilian telenovela written by Maria Helena Nascimento and supervised by Ricardo Linhares for Rede Globo. It's an original story and it aired from October 31, 2016 to June 5, 2017. The main stars are Nathalia Dill and Vladimir Brichta. Synopsis Gui Santiago and Diana live a very troubled relationship, with many fights, but also with much love. He is a rocker with strong personality; she is a controlling woman who does everything she can to get what she wants. She is also the artistic director of a music company Som Discos who loves her husband, but is also tired of his inconsequential actions and believe that their daughter Chiara may be influenced by her dad. The thing that sets Diana's fury is the fight Gui makes when he invades the show of young teenage idol Leo Régis and hits him. Chiara, who is a big fan of the singer, is shocked by her father's attitude and makes her mother worried. Gui tries to explain himself, ensuring that Leo stole his song 'Sonha comigo', which he had made for Diana. She does not believe his story and, along with her daughter, she goes to live in her father Gordo's house, thus abandoning her husband. Gui realized that not only did he lose his music to Leo Régis, he also lost his wife. When he catches Diana and Leo together, he decrees the end of his marriage and the beginning of a war against the singer. Léo Régis is a phenomenon of romantic music at the moment. With passionate and hallucinated fans, he attracts a lot of young crowds to his concerts. Still very young, the singer is controlled by his mother Néia, who enters in despair when she discovers that her son is having a relationship with Diana. Lázaro, Gui's stage partner in the now defunct band 'Os Gigantes' in the past, is now his manager. Thanks to him, Gui became a successful singer in his solo career. Lázaro gave up the stages because he wanted to work in management, but deep down he was always envious of Gui's charisma. He even had a brief relationship with Diana, whom he had always been passionate about, but after the beautiful girl started dating Gui, the sense of rejection and his fury at the rocker only increased. Lázaro now also looks after Leo Régis, Gui's biggest rival. Júlia is a naive girl who, unknowingly, was used by her boyfriend Alex. When Júlia decided to travel to New York to visit her twin sister Lorena, Alex tried to smuggle drugs in her baggage. The girl was caught red-handed by the police. Although she swears she is innocent, no one believes her story and she goes to prison. She somehow managed to escape both the police and Alex's henchmen. During the escape, she meets Gui who helps her. Fragile, she falls in love with the rocker, and little by little, they seem to be hitting off. Despite the initial fear, Júlia still wants revenge on Alex since he blackmails her using her twin sister Lorena. Zacarias is Gui's son with a fan from the past. After she disappears and leaves the child, the boy engages with the wrong people to survive. While attempting to rob a bakery store, Zac is caught by the police. Since Gui is the boy's closest relative, he reluctantly ends up taking his son home. The coexistence is complicated at first, but gradually they are getting along well. Gui will have a great idea when he sees his son singing and playing guitar. In the first moment, Zac thinks that his father is crazy, but then accepts his challenge: he will set up a boyband with him and other guys. Trivia * Working title was Sonha comigo. * Isis Valverde and Chay Suede were considered for the main roles, but later were both replaced by Nathalia Dill and Rafael Vitti. * Giulia Gam was offered a role, however she turned it down and she was replaced with Ana Beatriz Nogueira. * Cynthia Senek was cast for the telenovela, however she was replaced by Marina Moschen and instead got the role on the new season of teen telenovela 'Malhação - Pro dia nascer feliz'. * Fernanda Torres was offered a role in the telenovela, however she refused it. * Camila Queiroz, who played the protagonist on 'Rock Story's sucessor 'Pega pega', appeared in the final episode of the show as Yasmin's friend Luiza Guimarães. * First telenovela for actor and comedian João Vicente de Castro who played the scheming villain Lázaro Vasconcelos. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2016 telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas Category:Rede Globo telenovelas